MU II
by Dark Mistresses
Summary: [One Short] Aniversário do Mu. Fic Fluffy em TWT.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

Fanfic by Dark Faye.

N/A: Mais notas explicativas no final.

**MU II**

Abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade. O Sol já estava alto e ele não lembrava da última vez que dormiu até tão tarde.

Tudo porque era seu aniversário.

Ele e Shaka já haviam começado a comemoração na noite anterior e por ele, continuariam da mesma forma durante todo dia.

Mas seu parceiro era Shaka. E para ele, aniversário era coisa séria.

_**- **Levante-se logo._

_- Obrigado pelos cumprimentos e felicitações de aniversário._

_- Não temos tempo. Você dormiu até muito tarde._

_- Por que não me acordou? - O ariano sorriu e isso desconcertou o vriginiano. Mas, com sua personalidade orgulhosa característica, Shaka contornou a situação jogando uma muda de roupa nas pernas de Mu._

_- Já passam das duas da tarde. Vista-se. Tenho que o levar em um lugar..._

_- O que estaria aprontando dessa vez? ¹_

_- Vista-se e verá mais rápido._

Todos no Santuário davam folga a ele quando aniversariava. Ninguém o importunava com pedidos, problemas, nada. Parecia que nada acontecia, que todos estavam bem e felizes. Sabia que muitos estavam envolvidos na preparação de sua festa, mas apreciava o fato de preservarem seu espaço e restringirem os parabéns ao horário da festa.

_- Vamos fazer algo ilegal? Imoral? Que peça o número do meu cartão de crédito?_

_- Por que você nunca confia no meu bom senso? Não responda. Eu pensei... Em algo mais simples dessa vez._

_- Da última vez não foi nada simples..._

_- Garanto que dessa vez será. Vamos a um lugar que nunca vamos, fazer coisas que deveríamos fazer e nunca fazemos... - O loiro sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro para Mu entrar. Logo estava dando partida e os guiando rumo ao centro de Atenas._

Shaka sempre fora imprevisível, não tinha a menor dúvida. Realmente estranhou o caminho que estavam fazendo, mas assim que chegaram tudo ficou claramente cristalino.

Shopping Center.

Um antro de futilidades, com comida gordurosa. Shaka e ele nunca freqüentavam aquele lugar. Não sentiam-se bem, achavam apertado, cheio de gente, muito baralho.

Mas era uma plena Segunda-feira. Tudo parecia deserto e eles podiam andar calmamente pelos corredores normalmente abarrotados de gente.

_- Não gostamos desse lugar, Shaka. Por que me trouxe exatamente aqui?_

_- Li uma vez que ir ao shopping é um programa básico para um casal de namorados. Claro, não somos lá muito convencionais, mas... Achei que não custava absolutamente nada fingirmos por um tempo._

_- Que somos um casal comum de namorados?_

_- É. Sem poderes, sem armaduras. Ninguém sabe quem somos... Vamos aproveitar nossa doce vida comum hoje._

_- E com certeza você programou tudo..._

_- Sim. Segundo fontes, devemos ir ao cinema._

_- Mas sempre alugamos os filmes..._

_- Não... Dessa vez vamos assistir a um filme que chamam de... "romance meloso". _

_- Você odeia esse tipo filme! _

_- É, por isso que os casais os escolhem. Não vamos perder tempo o assistindo... - Shaka sorriu maroto, enquanto pedia as entradas._

_- Você é um sacana mesmo... - Mu disse repreendendo o virginiano._

_- Não acaba por aí. Vamos fazer como se deve. Pipoca, refrigerante e jujuba._

_- Odeio jujuba._

_- Hoje... Vale tudo._

Por mais que quisesse provar para Shaka que a idéia dele era furada, Mu foi obrigado a admitir que seu namorado era um gênio. Ele era simplesmente perfeito. Conseguia transformar coisas simples e corriqueiras em momentos mágicos. E aquele loiro desgraçado sabia exatamente o que o fazia relaxar...

_- Não fique irritado com um bobagem dessas..._

_- Descobriu agora porque eu não gosto desse doce colorido? Vou ter que cortar um pedaço do meu cabelo para desgrudar... _

_- Que exagero, Mu. Nem dá para ver direito. E ainda temos coisas a fazer..._

_- Como o que? - Shaka o guiou para um imenso espaço e Mu permitiu-se ficar surpreso._

_- Comprei fichas. Nunca fiz isso na vida, mas Saga, Shura e Carlo parecem se divertir... Não custa tentar._

_- Fliperama? _

_- É. Vamos lá garoto, duvido que você me vença._

No final das contas, Mu o venceu merecidamente e Shaka foi obrigado a pegar um sorvete para o ariano.

_- Estou em forma, mas isso tudo cansa. Ainda temos algo para fazer?_

_- É óbvio que sim, Mu. Estamos num centro de compras... Precisamos... Comprar algo!_

_- Tipo o que? Não tem nada que eu esteja precisando._

_- Então compre algo que você queira._

_- Tenho tudo que eu quero..._

_- Algo bonito._

_- Já tenho você..._

_- Pare de estragar o passeio. Se você não quer nada, eu quero._

_- E o que você quer?_

_- Quero ver o meu homem bonito. - Mu ficou com medo dos olhos ferozes de Shaka e resolveu não resistir. Arrependia-se amargamente por isso. Quando percebeu, o loiro havia o enfiado numa loja refinado e mandado descer tudo para o ariano experimentar. Por um instante, perguntou-se se Afrodite teria abduzido Shaka e tomado seu lugar..._

_- Me sinto mal._

_- Você está bonito._

_- Me sinto consumista._

_- Hoje você pode._

_- Odeio meu aniversário. Sempre saio dos limites._

_- Se não fizer isso hoje, fará quando? Me agradeça por tornar seu dia mais claro._

_- Modesto._

_- Chato._

_- Prepotente._

_- Orgulhoso._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu também._

_- Vamos comer._

Escolheram um restaurante aconchegante na praça de alimentações. Permitiram-se pequenos abusos com as massas e a pequena ousadia de tomar umas doses a mais de vinho.

Quando estava com Shaka, Mu esquecia-se completamente da vida que havia vivido até o presente dia. Analisando por esse ângulo, Shaka era má influência para ele.

Impossível. Impossível o pequeno anjo que comia delicadamente uma lasanha o desviasse do caminho da virtude. Shaka, na verdade, tornava a vida mais leve... Mais tranqüila. Porque Mu sentia-se a vontade para dividir com ele todos os seus medos e frustrações... Ele era a pessoa que melhor conhecia Mu. Inquestionavelmente.

_- Você parece pensativo. Não gostou do dia que planejei?_

_- Muito pelo contrário. Só estou um pouco cansado._

_- Ainda tem uma festa no Santuário, nãos e esqueça disso._

_- Sha..._

_- De novo não, Mu. Vai precisar se esforçar e comparecer. Todos estão esperando para te homenagear... Não faça desfeita._

_- Parece que você está falando com uma criança._

_- Você é uma adorável criança._

_- Por que sinto que isso não é um elogio?_

_- Quer elogio? Quer que eu diga que você é o homem mais espetacular do mundo? Que quando o vi pela primeira vez meu mundo vez sentido mesmo que eu não soubesse disso? Que meu conceito de felicidade está diretamente ligado à você? Que você é maravilhosamente bonito e toda vez que te encaro preciso me esforçar para desprender meus olhos do seus rosto e não me afogar em meio a luxúria que sua beleza evoca? Que me sinto seguro e protegido com você, fazendo com que eu mostre todas as minhas fraquezas? Que você e apenas você, é o único homem que me terá pelo dia de hoje e por todos os dias que virão? Que eu o amo mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo e que faria tudo por você? Até mesmo vir num lugar como esse, para que possamos ao menos uma vez estarmos juntos sem responsabilidades, compromissos ou horários? Que..._

_- Obrigado, Shaka._

_- ..._

_- E... Eu sou louco por você também. _

Ele resistiu bravamente a louca vontade de agarrar o homem ao seu lado e correr para a casa de Virgem. Ele manteve-se firme enquanto encarava sorridente as pessoas que foram o parabenizar. Ele era um rocha de seriedade e bom senso.

Até Shaka segurar com ternura suas mãos. Provando mais uma vez, que estaria com ele para sempre.

E então ele desmoronou. Porque o virginiano fazia aquilo com ele. Coisas que só o amor faz com as pessoas.

_- Feliz aniversário... Mu._

_**FIM.** _

_**N/A:** _**Sim essa é uma fic das DARK MISTRESSES. Por um motivo que não interessa falar, a Pipe não sente-se bem para escrever fics no dia de hoje. Por isso, ela não faz fics para o Mu. Mas um dia ela vai fazer. Então, até lá, eu farei todos os anos por nós duas... Até quando ela sentir-se bem o suficiente para escrever e assim, me devolver essas fics. É um empréstimo. Mas essa fic é nossa. **

**Parabéns para o Mu. E parceira, momis, amiga, o escambau... Não tenho palavras para expressar a confiança depositava em mim tão cegamente.**

**Dark Faye**

**(27/03/2006)**


End file.
